Jealous
by chimin95
Summary: Jimin tidak suka kalau Yoongi menjadi seorang fanboy dari salah satu teman satu grupnya. BTS l Park Jimin x Min Yoongi l T l Romance (?) & cheesy l BLB


**MinYoon Couple**

 **T (mungkin agak sedikit menjurus ke M, mungkin ya mungkin)**

 **Boy's love**

 **romance (?) & cheesy**

 **DLDR**

* * *

Park Jimin

x

Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mempercepat langkahnya setelah tampil di atas panggung bersama grup-nya.

Berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang sedang menunggunya dan juga sangat dia rindukan.

"hyung maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Jimin setelah bertemu dengan orang tersebut.

"aku tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengan penampilanmu tadi?"

Jimin memeluk orang tersebut.

"berjalan lancar hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu Yoongi hyung." Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin seraya mengelus-elus lembut punggung Jimin.

"aku juga merindukanmu." Jimin tersenyum saat mendengar kekasihnya mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Jimin menelusupkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher milik kekasihnya dan menciuminya.

"Ya! Jangan macam-macam!" ucap kekasih Jimin tersebut.

"tenang saja hyung disini tidak ada siapa-siapa." bisik Jimin.

Yoongi melirik kesekitar mereka berada sekarang, benar kata Jimin disini sepi, Jimin pintar sekali mengajak Yoongi bertemu di tempat seperti ini.

"bagaimana kabar Jungkook dan Hobi?" Jimin menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yoongi dengan tatapan tak suka tanpa melepas pelukannya. "kenapa?" sambung Yoongi saat melihat tatapan tak suka dari Jimin.

"aku tak suka jika kau menanyakan mereka saat kau sedang bersamaku." Ucap Jimin tak suka.

"aku ingin bertemu mereka!" ucap Yoongi.

"tidak boleh!" tolak Jimin.

Yoongi melepas pelukan Jimin dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"kau cemburu?" tanya Yoongi tepat sasaran.

"kalau kau sudah tau alasannya kenapa masih bertanya hyung?"

Asal kalian tau, Yoongi itu penggemar dari Jungkook dan Hobi atau lebih dikenal dengan J-hope. Mereka bertiga –Jimin, Jungkook dan J-hope- membuat sebuah boyband yang banyak di gandrungi oleh para perempuan dari segala usia, tapi sayangnya Jimin dan teman-temannya itu penyuka sesama jenis.

Tapi para penggemar mereka tidak pernah kecewa dengan keterbukaan mereka, justru mereka mendukung hubungan idola mereka.

Suatu hari Jimin pernah menangkap basah kalau ternyata Yoongi menyimpan lebih banyak foto Jungkook dan Hobi dari pada foto dirinya di ponsel pribadi milik Yoongi. Langsung saja saat itu mereka bertengkar hebat karena dengan seenak jidat Jimin mengahapus semua folder yang berisi foto Jungkook dan Hobi yang dia kumpulkan sejak mereka debut 2 tahun yang lalu bahkan ada beberapa foto Jungkook dan Hobi saat mereka pre-debut.

Yoongi mendiamkan Jimin selama kurang lebih hampir satu minggu dan ujung-ujungnya Jimin duluan yang meminta maaf dan mau melakukan apa saja agar Yoongi mau memaafkan dirinya.

Saat itu Yoongi meminta Jimin mengumpulkan semua tanda tangan dan berselfie bersama artis yang dia temui selama grup-nya comeback 3 bulan yang lalu dan Jimin melakukannya dengan bermuka tembok.

"aku ingin bertemu mereka!" Yoongi ingin berjalan tapi lengannya sudah di tahan oleh Jimin dan Jimin menghimpit Yoongi di tembok dan mengunci Yoongi dengan dirinya sendiri.

"kalau kau berani menemui mereka, aku akan—"

"apa?!"

Chu~

Jimin mencium Yoongi, bukan mencium lebih tepatnya melumat bibir mungil milik kekasihnya tersebut. Mata Yoongi membulat sempurna saat bibir tebal milik Jimin melumat lembut bibirnya.

Ingat! Yoongi selalu terbuai saat Jimin menciumnya terlebih saat ciuman Jimin selembut ini.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir tebal yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

Jimin memeluk pinggul Yoongi merapatkan pada tubuhnya dan itu membuat Yoongi reflex mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jimin dan mulai mengusak rambut belakang milik Jimin.

"Jimhhhh~~~"

Ckrek~~ Ckrek~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya, mengecek notifikasi di ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi padahal ini masih pukul 6 pagi.

Yoongi melirik sebuah lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Itu lengan milik Jimin yang memeluknya posesif dari malam.

Samar-samar ada rona pipi merah di wajah Yoongi saat mengingat kegiatan mereka tadi malam.

Tunggu! Sekarang wajah Yoongi tambah memerah saat mengetahui kalau dirinya dan Jimin hanya terbalut dengan selimut putih tebal yang ada dikamar Jimin.

Perlahan Yoongi mendudukan dirinya sembari berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang masih belum mengenakan apa-apa, sangat perlahan agar tidak membuat Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat notifikasi apa yang baru saja dia dapat.

 _"_ _Park Jimin dan kekasihnya, Min Yoongi, tertangkap basah sedang berciuman disebuah sudut ruangan di salah satu stasiun televisi"_

Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat membaca judul berita dari teman satu grup chat-nya mengirimkan berita tersebut.

"PARK JIMIN!" teriakan Yoongi sukses membuat Jimin terbangun yang sebenarnya Jimin sedari tadi hanya pura-pura tertidur sejak Yoongi terbangun tadi.

Jimin menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya.

"ada apa sayang? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu sepagi ini?" Jimin mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi dan membiarkan dada bidang dan otot six packnya terekspos begitu saja, toh hanya Yoongi saja disini.

Walaupun Jimin sering memperlihatkan otot six packnya pada para penggemarnya, tapi hanya Yoongi yang bisa menyentuhnya.

"lihat ini!" berbeda dengan Yoongi yang mati-matian menahan selimut itu agar tidak melorot dari tubuhnya.

Yoongi memberikan ponselnya pada Jimin dan membaca tanggapan dari penggemar mereka.

 _'_ _awww~~ mereka pasangan yang serasi,'_

 _'_ _Yoongi oppa kau beruntung mendapatkan seorang Park Jimin.'_

 _'_ _Park Jimin! Bisakah kau menahannya setidaknya lakukan itu di apartment-mu.'_

 _'_ _uuwaaaa~~~ MinYoon couple jjang~~'_

Dan begitulah kira-kira tanggapan para penggemar mereka.

Jimin menggeser duduknya untuk memeluk pinggang Yoongi dari samping dan memeluknya erat. Yoongi merinding dibuatnya karena kulit mereka yang bersentuhan secara langsung.

"kenapa memangnya hyung? Mereka juga mendukung hubungan kita. Seharusnya kau bersyukur hyung karena sudah dimiliki oleh seorang Park Jimin." Jimin mengecup pundak polos Yoongi ralat! Di tubuh Yoongi sudah banyak 'tanda' dari Jimin, ingat keadaan mereka sekarang sama-sama 'polos'.

Yoongi memutar malas matanya seraya mencubit lengan Jimin menglingkar di pinggangnya.

"tapi kita sudah tertangkap basah sedang berciuman Park Jimin!" ucap Yoongi gemas.

"lalu kau ingin aku menciummu dimana agar kita tidak tertangkap basah hyung?"

Blush~~

Yoongi merona. Kenapa Jimin pintar sekali membuat wajah Yoongi merona sih?!

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk berbaring kembali dengan posisi Jimin berada diatas Yoongi sekarang.

"mungkin di apartmentku seperti saat ini mereka tidak akan menangkap basah kita, iyakan Min Yoongi?" ucap Jimin pelan. Yoongi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar. Yoongi tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Setelahnya Jimin mulai menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Yoongi dan berakhir dengan lumatan tanpa menuntut dari Jimin pada bibir milik Yoongi.

Mungkin pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang sangaaaaaattttttttt panjang untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

fyuh~~~

kok cuman segini?

ini saya buat bener-bener dari saya pulang kerja tadi sore dannnnn akhirnya saya malam mingguan sama si laptop. XD

maaf kalau masih ada typo, ngetik sambil setengah sadar ini.. XD

ketemu lagi ya, kangen gak? hahaha

sejujurnya saya gak pinter ngebuat judul.. -_-

capek saya kerja, tapi saya butuh duit buat ngasih empan si baby chim-chim.. haha

ok! setelah nge-post ini saya mau ngelonin baby chim-chim dulu ya.. XP

makasih juga buat **Phylindan** dan **Mr Yoon** (mata kalian setajam slr *ini kata bunda kookie*) haha, **siscaMinstalove, kimm bii, Bubble, jeymint, MyNameX** ('cup' 'cup' itu apa ya? bukannya naa merk permen ya? hihi), dan **GitARMY** yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review cerita sebelumnya *hug*.

makasih juga yang udah favorite sama follow cerita saya.

 **RnR juseyo~~**

 **Present by CHIMIN95**


End file.
